


Perfect

by moonlight_writes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ...I'll go home, Dancing and Singing, Fluff and Humor, Like... seriously, M/M, Slow Dancing, Sole teaching Danse how to dance, lots and lots of fluff, or should i say... danse, you're gonna drown in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: (Takes place during the events of the game.)As a storm closes in, Danse and Jonas decide to take shelter and they fall into a rather sweet conversation, which leads to Jonas trying to teach Danse how to... well, dance.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using my Sole Survivor once again in this! (Jonas. You can find him in my other story 'Adore'.)
> 
> There will be another version of this but it will be with MacCready instead! Also, I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have any, please tell me!
> 
> This is also inspired by Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

It was only fifteen minutes after they settled down in a cabin for the night when the storm began. The heavy raindrops fell onto roof of the cabin they were in and the thunder rumbled quietly. Jonas finishes lighting the candles he had found and shoves his lighter back into the pocket of his jeans.

Danse had parked his Power Armor in the corner of the room and is sitting on the black couch, his flight suit unzipped and rolled down to his hips, revealing the white tank top he wears under it. Jonas sits next to the man with a small huff and begins fiddling with his Pipboy. "You mind if I play some music?" He asks softly and Danse shakes his head, his eyes closed.

A tune soon begins playing from the Pipboy and Jonas sets it on the coffee table in front of them before resting his head on Danse's shoulder. Danse peeks his eyes open and looks down at the male and smiles a small rare smile before he wraps an arm around the smaller male's shoulders and closes his eyes once more.

It takes a few moments before Danse realizes he doesn't recognize the song playing and he opens his eyes again. "Hey, hon?" He asks quietly and Jonas simply makes a small noise implying that he's listening, smiling a little at the nickname Danse has given him. "What song is this?" Danse questions softly. Jonas opens his eyes and tilts his head back to look up at his boyfriend. "It was supposed to be my wedding song but we ended up changing our mind at the last minute. It's called Perfect." He tells him, reaching up to fix Danse's hair.

Danse smiles a little and watches the expressions on Jonas' face as he attempts to fix his messy hair. "I like it." He says, referring to the song that's playing. Jonas grins softly and studies his face. "Really?"

He receives a nod as a reply and rests his head back down on his shoulder. "Good." He murmurs, feeling around until he grabs Danse's hand. _Maybe one day this could be their song..._

Danse looks down at the black haired male and smiles slightly before he presses a small kiss to the top of his head. ' _If Elder Maxon saw us right now, who knows what he would do..._ ' Danse thinks to himself as he stares up at the cracked ceiling above them.

A few moments pass before Jonas sits up and looks at the Paladin. "Dance with me?" He asks. Danse suddenly becomes a bit embarrassed but he hides it as best as he can. "I don't dance, love." He tells him, shaking his head. Jonas' heart flutters at the small name but pushes it away for now as he gives his boyfriend a small look. "But your name is _Danse_." He laughs quietly at his own little joke and Danse holds back a small grin.

Jonas sighs and looks into Danse's brown eyes, slowly making his own green eyes larger. "Please?" He begs, giving Danse the cheesiest smile he could muster. Danse shakes his head once more, his cheeks becoming a light pink color. "I... I-I don't know how." He mumbles sheepishly and Jonas grins, getting the idea rather quickly. 

Jonas stands up and shrugs his jacket off, tossing it onto the back of the couch. Danse watches him curiously. What on earth is he doing?

The pre-war man fiddles with his Pipboy once more before he motions Danse to get up. Danse does so without question, but is still very confused.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance then." Jonas states, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and tugging him over to the middle of the room. Danse suddenly becomes very shy and he shakes his head once more. "Jonas, I-I'm not going to be any good at this." He utters out quickly, the words jumbling together.

Jonas gently guides his hands to where they need to rest and looks at him, smiling. "You never know if you don't try." He simply says as the song restarts. Danse sighs and gives Jonas' waist a small, light squeeze and Jonas begins to slowly guide the taller soldier through some simple steps.

"See? Not that bad, huh?" Jonas' asks quietly, giving Danse's hand a small squeeze. Danse can't help but smile at his words as he tries to relax a little. Jonas continues to mumble instructions to Danse, guiding him through each step of the slow dance. "You're not a bad dancer at all. I told you, it's all in the name." Jonas jokes lightly and Danse smiles and shakes his head, staying quiet.

It doesn't take long before Jonas is quietly singing the lyrics under his breath as they sway together. Danse looks at the man he's holding in his arms and listens to his voice.

"We are still kids but we're so in love, fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time..." Jonas' trails off once he notices Danse watching him and he chuckles quietly, kissing his cheek softly. Danse smiles a full smile for once and he becomes more comfortable as he tugs Jonas closer to his chest.

Jonas blushes the slightest bit before he quietly sings/mumbles one of his favorites lines from the song. "Darling, you look **perfect** tonight." 

As the song slowly fades, indicating that it was ending, Jonas tilts his head up slightly to look at Danse. "I think I love you." He whispers quietly, causing Danse to stop dancing do to the small amount of shock. He looks down at Jonas' his eyes a little wide. "R-Really...?" He slowly asks.

Jonas nods, looking at him. "Yeah... I think I do." He says quietly as music is replaced with the sound of the rain hitting the roof top. Danse is quiet for what seems like an eternity before he clears his throat and speaks, his voice sounding a bit shaky. "I love you, too." He whispers, pressing his lips to Jonas' in a firm kiss.

Jonas' can barely kiss the man back do to the large smile on his face and he pulls back, looking at him. "Thank god, or else that would've been really awkward." He breathes out, chuckling. Danse smiles at him and kisses him quickly before he takes a small step back. "We should get some rest," He whispers. "We have to get back early tomorrow to report in." 

Jonas pouts a little before he agrees, nodding. "Alright. But... one more kiss." He states, puckering his lips obnoxiously and Danse makes a small face, shaking his head. "No thanks." He says, turning away as a small smirk comes onto his face. It was different seeing Danse in such a joking state. It was nice.

Jonas gasps and grabs his arm, turning him around once more. "Hey! Gimme a kiss!" He laughs, pulling him closer by the edges of his flight suit hanging at his waist. Danse grins and presses his lips to Jonas', holding his face in between in his hands.

They pull back after a few seconds and they both make themselves comfortable on the couch. Jonas closes his eyes and sighs contently, his face hidden in the crook of Danse's neck. "I love you." He repeats the three special words once more and Danse kisses his forehead.

"I love you, too, cutie." 


End file.
